


These Motel Walls Are Paper Thin

by A Preacher And A Vampire Walk Into A Bar (PosseMagnet)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Male Character, Drug Use, Eavesdropping, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smoking, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosseMagnet/pseuds/A%20Preacher%20And%20A%20Vampire%20Walk%20Into%20A%20Bar
Summary: This contains SPOILERS for Preacher, Season 2, Episode 1. If you haven't seen the episode yet I advise you turn back. It's nothing major, but you've been warned.I wrote this immediately after the episode was over (Preacher always got me feeling some kinda way), and posted it here before bed. It is astoundingly un-beta'd. Errors are all mine.Thanks for reading!





	These Motel Walls Are Paper Thin

**Author's Note:**

> This contains SPOILERS for Preacher, Season 2, Episode 1. If you haven't seen the episode yet I advise you turn back. It's nothing major, but you've been warned.
> 
> I wrote this immediately after the episode was over (Preacher always got me feeling some kinda way), and posted it here before bed. It is astoundingly un-beta'd. Errors are all mine.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Cassidy trudges into his shitty motel room, wishing he’d picked up a girl from the strip club before they’d been unceremoniously tossed out on their asses for unintentionally taking place in the murder of its proprietor. He needed something to take the edge off. Something to distract him from the fact that Jesse and Tulip were behind the thin membrane that passed for a wall in these no-tell-motel type places.

 

Instead of leaving to pursue other avenues of self-immolation, he strips to his stained tighty-whities and lays down on the bed and turned the television on. He smokes cigarette after cigarette, takes shot after shot, and smokes the last of his weed. None of it is strong enough to distract him from the noises coming from behind him.

 

Tulips sweet, tangy accent, lilting with teasing words that Cassidy hears, crystal clear with his vampire ears. Jesse’s voice, deep, thick, and complex, like molasses, charged with passion. Tulip locks herself in the bathroom, and Cass isn’t sure if they’re fighting or fucking, but then Jesse’s fists beat on the door hard enough to shake Cassidy’s cigarettes off the cheap nightstand beside him, and he knows. Right then, he knows the two people he loves most in this world, well, they’re going to be okay.

 

Once the door gives under his fists Jesse crashes into Tulip. Cass can hear every slide of nails over skin, teeth biting flesh, every moan, curse, and filthy plea. He hears it all.

 

And fuck if his cock isn’t hard as steel.

 

He mumbles a disgusted curse at his own traitorous body, even as he slides his hand down the front of his briefs and circles his cock with his junkie-thin fingers. He squeezes himself hard, hissing out a curse, swiping over the head of his dick to grab the precome that is already drooling out the tip.

 

Cass can hear Jesse now. He has Tulip on the shitty dresser. They’re both naked, Cass can hear the blood thundering through their veins, sped along by their arousal. Tulip is biting that sweet spot on Jesse’s neck that makes him groan and curse. He’s telling Tulip how wet she is, how good she smells.

 

Cassidy murmurs, “Damn you, Jesse Custer,” as Jesse slides his fingers into Tulip’s perfect pussy. Jesse with his flawless fucking sneer, perfectly greased hair, and slim god damn hips. How many times had Cassidy caught his mind wandering, pondering what it would be like to lock his supernaturally strong hands onto those narrow god damned hips while he fucks his preacher raw?

 

Too many fucking times.

 

Cassidy lights a cigarette with the hand that isn’t pumping his cock. The sound of Tulip whimpering makes Cass curse. He can see her in his mind’s eye. The flawless beauty of her mocha skin, the scheming intelligence that hides behind her dark sunglasses, the breathless way she murmurs curses when she’s about to come.

 

“Ah, Jaysus, fuck me,” he curses as he tugs on his balls with the hand holding his smoke. The sound of Jesse’s fingers inside of Tulip speeds faster, and Cassidy times the tight stroke of his fist with the squelching noise Jesse draws out of her sweet pussy. He can hear her rocking into Jesse as she comes.

 

She’s begging for his cock now. Soft and sweet, her Texas twang more pronounced than usual, “Shit, Jesse, please. Fuck me, baby. Been waiting so long to ride your cock, don’t make me wait any more, baby.”

 

It’s so easy for Cassidy to imagine that these words are meant for him. She had said something similar when he’d fucked her, but they lacked the sincerity that’s in every huffed breath and curse whispered into Jesse’s sweat damp skin. “Jaysus, Tulip,” he says to the empty room, “C’mon and ride _me_. Give yah what yah need. Split your juicy cunt open on m’ cock, girl. Fuck yah hard. Make sure ya feel it in the mornin’.”

 

When Jesse pushes his cock into her she cries out, loud and uncaring who can hear her. She rakes her nails up Jesse’s back, he picks her up then, flinging them both onto the dirty motel mattress. He’s definitely on top because he really starts pounding into her. The headboard creaks and slams into the wall.

 

“Fuck,” Cass hawks and spits into his palm, slicking his hand over his dick, keeping pace with Jesse’s tireless hips. “T’at all yah got, boy-o?” He asks his empty room, and the Jesse Custer that lives in his head. “I ain’t goin’ ta break. Fuck me harder, padre.” He flips his burned-out smoke in the vague direction of the ashtray and buries his other hand between his skinny ass cheeks, slipping three dry fingers into himself, back arching at the sudden pain.

 

The litany of curses from both rooms keeps seamless pace with the shitty wooden headboard hammering into the wall. Tulip’s back arches as she comes hard on Jesse’s fat cock.

 

And maybe Jesse knows Cass is there too because he keeps going, fast and hard. His filthy mouth spills all manner of blasphemy into the air between Tulip and himself. Sweat rolls down his pale skin, burning the hot, red tracks that Tulip’s nails left in his back.

 

And Cass isn’t in the room with them, but it almost feels like he is. Maybe it’s Genesis. Jesse seems to have all kinds of god-powers that he shouldn’t have since that thing started paying rent in his preacher’s guts. Damn if it doesn’t seem like Jesse is whispering sweet filth into his ear. Damn if it doesn’t feel like he’s split open on Jesse Custer’s divine fucking cock.

 

Cassidy comes with an unholy wail, his cock jerks hard, splattering his tattooed chest and stubbled chin with dirty, hot ribbons of come. He can hear Jesse bark out a curse in the next room, when he comes deep inside of Tulip’s soaking wet cunt.

 

Cassidy’s blood thunders in his ears as he comes down from his orgasm. He pops his last joint between his chapped lips, a brief flare of orange as he lights the tip. The aromatic smoke settles heavy in his lungs while he strips off his dirty underwear and uses them to clean himself up. Tossing them aside he expels the smoke, thick and blue in the light from the black and white motel tv. He can hear Jesse and Tulip settling down in the next room. The quiet voices of lovers, talking of secret things.

 

It all leaves Cass feeling lonely. He feels like a third wheel. He senses a shit-storm is coming, eventually Jesse is going to find out that Cass fucked his girl. Cassidy doesn’t think it’ll matter to him that the vampire didn’t know Tulip was _Jesse’s_ Tulip at the time. He hopes he’ll survive the aftermath, even though he fears he’ll end up losing the only two people on earth he loves with all of his awful little heart.


End file.
